


Mine

by whilowhisp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Trans!Junkrat, Vaginal Fingering, idk its smut, trans!Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat took to teasing Roadhog all day and in the end, pays for it in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I use the proper (as in scientific, not right) vernacular for their genitalia, specifically the word clit as I am describing his genitalia from a third person omniscient point of view, rather than their point of view.

It was the names that finally did it, but the touches? They certainly didn’t help. All day Roadhog had endured, suffered really through the Rat’s incessant teasing. From the barest brush of fingers against his back as the scrawny asshole got into the side car for the long ride to Dorado, Mexico, to the softly sing-song’d “Lovie” as the git passed on his way through the tunnel to the vault. And while the names, Lovie, Hoggie, Hog-ster, love, whatever else the junker came up with spur of the moment were hell, grating against Roadhog’s senses in the most possessive of ways, and the touches… the softest flutter of fingers at his elbow as the man passed, the barely there touches to his back or his stomach, it was when Junkrat started touching one of the Hostages in the bank that it got real bad. Splaying his hands on the man’s shoulders as he explained their escape plan, wrapping a long arm around his back while Hog trussed up another hostage, hands busy but fingers still managing to clench around the homemade bombs he strapped to the poor man’s biceps, roping him to one of the desks. And Jamie most certainly knew what he was doing. That grin, the sly look at Hog while he leaned in close to the Hostage, or when he bit his lower lip, just for the knowledge that Hog’s eyes were following the motion, and the laugh that followed, Jamie knew.

The moment the door to their most recent hide out, a burned out husk of a motel at the edge of town, room number 69 because the number made Junkrat cackle like a school boy, closed, Roadhog had the other man pinned to the blackened wall of motel room. “Mine.” He rumbled, hand fingers wrapped around Junkrat’s throat and the giggle, the constriction of his throat when he swallowed, and the flutter of his heartbeat against his palm were intoxicating. “Mine.” He reiterated brushing the nose of the mask along an angular jaw.

“Yours.” Junkrat agreed, breathless despite the fingers around his neck not even squeezing. Roadhog’s mere presence when he got like this, the rumble of his voice and the smell of rubber and musk were intoxicating. Junkrat giggled, lifting both feet up off the ground to hook over Hog’s wide hips so all his weight is in that hand, his life literally in his partner’s hand and he chokes and slides down the wall before the other hand cups his ass and holds him up. “All Yours Hoggie.” Roadhog rumbles an affirmative, and his voice is sandpaper and coffee grounds and it sends a shiver through Junkrat’s spine and wetness between his legs.

Roadhog squeezed his ass, holding him up one handed while the other hand shucks the mask in favor of kissing Junkrat, pressing full lips against the blond junkers own thin ones. He thrusts his tongue inside, pressing his weight against Junkrat’s hips to spread his legs around his girth and press as close as he could. Junkrat tastes like metal from holding bits and pieces of explosives in his mouth when he mixed chemicals, tastes like gunpowder and dirt and it shouldn’t taste good, shouldn’t make him wanna never pull away. His free hand pushes up Junkrat’s chest, fingering the surgery scars on his chest just to hear his breath hitch, pulling at a pebbled nipple meanly. “Mine.” He huffs, pulling away from the kiss to buss his nose up the other’s jaw again, breathing hot air against the pale column of his throat up to his ear. “God I could’ve just ripped your head off today…” He grits his teeth around the words, shifting his hold on Junkrat’s ass to slide his thumb between Junkrat’s thighs and pressing against his already slick hole through his shorts.

Junkrat bucks, desperate for it already and he whines low, giggling. “Yeah? You’d never do it. Miss me if I was gone.” Junkrat teases, rocking his hips against that thumb, strong enough to provide resistance, but not enough to stimulate. Roadhog huffs a laugh at the younger man’s impatience but he can’t exactly claim to be any better. He wants to throw him to the bed, rip off his shorts and fingerfuck him into oblivion. He wants mount the boy’s face and suffocate him against his clit while Junkrat fought to get off on his own fingers. He wants to take the time to find the strap on thicker than a coke can and fuck him proper, but that would no doubt make Junkrat happy. No doubt be what he wanted. 

No, Roadhog wanted to make him pay for today, and fast and sloppy wouldn’t do it. He wanted to draw out this punishment. He used his weight to pin Junkrat to the wall, reaching around to unravel his legs from his hips so he could push his shorts down. Junkrat eagerly complied, hoping to get those thick fingers in his already wet and ready hole, or on his clit, hell, he wouldn’t mind getting them in his ass if it meant an orgasm was on the other side (though Roadhog refused to even touch his asshole without lube and Junkrat had no idea where the little bottle they had went, somewhere in the duffel bag, too far away to care about at the moment). Roadhog pressed kisses to Junkrat’s neck, his collarbones and surgery scars, spending a moment to lathe attention to a pert and pebbled nipple. 

Junkrat keened, squirming as he brought his own flesh and bone hand up to unbuckle the harness around Hog’s shoulders, shoving it off in a few jerky movements. Hog let him, letting his eyes flutter shut when two hands, one sharp, cool, and angular, the other calloused and warm, rough and smooth in equal measures, cupped his ample chest, pinching and pulling at his nipple piercings. It felt nice, almost nice enough to deter him from his plan, but the insistent roll of Rat’s hips against Hog’s belly reminded him he still needed to punish his boss. He sucked and bit at his chest, leaving bruises and a harsh hickey over his nipple before finally kneeling, splaying broad hands over angular hips and the slightly hairy stomach.

Rat delighted, he loved getting head, and he hastily hooked his legs over Hog’s shoulders, having to rearrange Hog’s arms so he could still hold the smaller man up. Roadhog held the other man’s hips tightly so they wouldn’t rut against his face, pressing hard against the wall to keep him up. “God, Hog, come on! Want your tongue in me, fingers too. God fuck me, you’re so gorgeous down there, ‘tween my legs, like a goddamn god.” Junkrat laughs at his own private joke, and he’s already so wet the tops of his thighs are shiny where they’ve rubbed together in it and Roadhog huffs a laugh against his sex, sending shivers down the others spine. 

First he kisses the tops of his thighs, licking at the sticky residue and sucking hickeys into the supple, pale skin. Then he bites. Not hard, not enough to break the skin, but enough to bruise, to mark, and Junkrat can’t stop talking. “So good. Your’s Hoggie, all yours. Want you in me, want your teeth. God I want all of you. Want to come all over that face, please, please, please.” He begs without even a thought of pride, arching his back as the sides of Roadhog’s face brush against his outer lips, against the course blonde hair there. Hog wraps his arms around those thighs, wants to wear them like earmuffs. He lightly spreads Junkrat’s folds, blowing a cool stream of air against the engorged clit and Junkrat whines. “Hoggie~ Lovie please~” He practically sings.

Roadhog licked a fat stripe up from his taint up to his clit, causing the others hips to jerk and twitch in tiny motions, spasming as they tried for more and to get away from the intense sensation. The flat of his tongue skirted over his wet hole, tasting him and he tastes good, sour and musky and so he does it again, pausing to suckle at his clit and swirl his tongue around the fat hood. Junkrat near sobs, “So good, fuck, Hog, fuck you’re so good.” He babbled, planting both hands on Roadhog’s shoulders as he tries to buck against the hands opening him up and holding him still. 

He kept up the attack, pressing suckling kisses to his clit, down to tongue fuck his hole, slurping noisily because Junkrat likes it, likes the sounds, the sights, the filth of giving head. It doesn’t take long for Junkrat to be desperate for it, needing just a little more, a little more pressure, a little bit of fingers, something else to tip him over. “Come on lovie, fuck me! Please?” He begged and Roadhog considered his plan. He could have drawn it out, but he already had the Rat begging, so a new plan formed in his head. He took one arm from around the other’s thigh, bringing it down and around to slide effortless into his hole, licking hungrily at his clit. One finger wasn’t even enough, he was so wet and loose, so he puts another one in, crooks them up towards himself and starts the slow in and out motion, miming what he’d love to do with the strap on in the bag with his fingers.

Junkrat panted, whined, giggled, and babbled under his breath, bouncing happily on those fingers, against that mouth, and soon his whole body is clenching up around Hog, squeezing his thighs together and his remaining toes curl in pleasure as an orgasm rocks his form, rolling his eyes back in his head. Junkrat rode out the orgasm with a long drawn out moan, hips bucking and fucking himself on those fingers till he was oversensitive and tried to pull away. Tried was the operative word. Roadhog was relentless, pinning the man to the wall and sucking and licking at his clit till long after his jaw was sore. He even slid in another finger, stretching Junkrat and the other man whined. “Oh, oh, oh…. Ohhhhhh.” Junkrat tried to squirm away, too sensitive, but could feel the coil of a second orgasm even as he felt his own juices sliding down his crack, heard the squelch of fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

This was different. This was fantastic, it hurt, it felt amazing, and Junkrat squirmed and bucked, trying to get away and get more all at once. Those fingers inside him spread and stretched him, fat as sausages and a fourth one joined in, now almost wide enough he felt like they were prepping for taking the strap on. Another orgasm rocked his body, shocking him and more sticky juices were pushed around those fingers, easing the slide and Junkrat whined, pushing at Roadhog’s head. Roadhog slowed but didn’t pull away, licking long stripes from his fingers up, drinking in his juices till he could wiggle his tongue in alongside his fingers, tasting his insides. “Oh Hog, please, too much. Too much.” Junkrat finally relented, squeezing around him and those fingers pulled out, leaving just a wriggling tongue till that too moved away. 

Junkrat felt boneless, fucked out and serene even as little aftershocks sparked through his body. Roadhog kissed his thighs, causing the muscles to jump and jitter beneath his lips. Roadhog smiled. “Ya know, if this was punishment for today, this is a hell of a way to not get me to stop.” Junkrat finally managed, mouth dry from panting and talking so much. Roadhot swatted his ass in response, easing his foot and peg leg down to the ground and placing a hand against his stomach to steady him while he got his legs under him. He rubbed idly, soothing away the little shakes in his muscles. “Cus I really wanna go again.” Junkrat grinned, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon trans roadhog and trans junkrat but I also take requests for fics? Nsfw or otherwise, with them as trans, nb, or otherwise, just hit me up at drdsb.tumblr.com/ask and like. prompt me I Suppose! or talk to me about roadrat. Reposted from my tumblr. buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/whilowhisp


End file.
